movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom And Jerry Meet IT
'''Tom And Jerry Meet IT '''is an upcoming 2021 animated adventure horror comedy film in theatres animated feature in ''IT (2017), ''produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment, Warner Animation Group, Warner Bros. Animation, Cartoon Network, New Line Cinema, Village Roadshow Pictures, RatPac Entertainment, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Vertigo Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment. Plot The story begins when Tom, Jerry and Tuffy was at Georgie's house. Georgie, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy went downstairs to the scary dark by the thunderstorm, Bill is making paper boat for Georgie to play it outside by the rain with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. Suddenly Georgie can't find his boat in a drain and he seen the Pennywise the dancing clown and his three Siamese evil cats named Tin, Pan and Alley and he talk to Georgie, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. Suddenly Pennywise the clown grabs Georgie's arm off and eat it, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy gasps in horror, but Tin, Pan and Alley was evil laughing and they went back to Bill's house about Pennywise kill Georgie. The film begins again it was Mike Hanlan in the farmer to kill the sheep and Mike's Dad shout at him. At the end of school it was Bill and his friends with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy at school and suddenly Bill and his friends, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy seen the big bullies in school. The girl was going in the girls toilet to find Beverly Marsh and her two pet cat and mouse named Toodles Galore and Cherie to bully her with the other girls. Outside at school Bill and his friends was putting homework and Diary's in the bin, and they talk around afterwards the bullies is getting violence and rude words and saying lose, Henry's friend touch Jerry's tail and Tuffy's diaper, but Tom seen four cats named Butch, Topsy, Lightning and Meathead is with Henry Bowers and his friends. Ben is going to back home with his bike and they meet Beverly Marsh and her two pet female light-brown mouse named Cherie and a white cat named Toodles Galore, after that Bill, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy was walking back to Georgie's house and he seen his father to stop talking about Georgie. Later Mike on this bike with his two mice named Uncle Harry and Muscles to go to the Recycled bin, before that they saw Henry and he was running and hiding from him and after that he looking at the door and Banging the door and saw Monsters, something is trying to get Mike, Muscles and Uncle Harry and they open the door and he seen IT / Pennywise the dancing clown. Pennywise was waving with a light eyes at Mike, Muscles and Harry and after that they seen Henry's car to fast and trying to kill Mike, Harry and Muscles, Henry was bullying at Mike and throwing the smoke at him. Songs * Tom and Jerry Theme Song (Played by Scott Bradley) Characters * Tom - (also known as Thomas Cat) A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend, Toodles' husband and Butch, Topsy and Lightning's rival and boss. In this movie, he is Bill's pet cat along together with Jerry and Tuffy. * Jerry - (also known as Uncle Jerry) A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Uncle Harry's grandnephew, Cherie's fiancée, Muscles' cousin, Grandpa and Mrs. Mouse's son. In this movie, he is Bill's pet mouse along together with Tuffy and Tom. * Tuffy - A young baby grey, diaper-wearing mouse and who is Jerry and Cherie's nephew, Lucy's boyfriend, Muscles' cousin and Tom's friend. In this movie, he scare by clowns. * Lucy Mouse - A young baby beautiful female light-brown, purple diaper-wearing mouse, who is Tuffy's girlfriend, love-interest and always looking at her light-brown buttocks under her purple diaper and tail and Grandpa's granddaughter. In this movie, she's with her baby boyfriend named Tuffy to kill IT/Pennywise to stop kidnap Beverly and Cherie. * IT/Pennywise - A funny evil dancing clown and he kidnap Beverly and Cherie Mouse and he kill Uncle Harry. * Uncle Harry - (also known as Uncle Harry) A vacationing brown mouse who wears a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower patterns. He is Jerry and Tuffy's uncle and the older brother of Mrs. Mouse, Muscles and Cherie. In this movie, he helper's with Bill and his friends to kill IT/Pennywise to stop kidnap Beverly and Cherie and Pennywise attack our Uncle and kill him and he died in Jerry's arms. * Georgie Denbrough - A young boy, Bill's younger brother and Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's owner and friend and he got kill by IT/Pennywise the dancing clown. * Cherie - A purple bow and shirt and wearing light-brown mouse, who is Jerry's wife, Tuffy and Lucy's aunt, Mrs. Mouse, Muscles and Uncle Harry's twin sister and Toodles' friend. In this movie, she is Beverly's pet mouse. * Muscles - A super-strong cousin in a yellow shirt with black lines and green hat and who is Jerry and Tuffy's cousin and the older brother of Uncle Harry and Cherie Mouse, Mrs. Mouse's nephew and to help Bill and his friends to kill IT/Pennywise. * Grandpa Mouse - A old male light-brown mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's grandfather, Jerry and Geraldine's father, Mrs. Mouse's husband, Cherie, Muscles and Uncle Harry's old brother. In this movie, he helps with Bill's friends to kill IT/Pennywise. * Mrs. Mouse - A pink shirt, white hair and back glasses, who is Jerry and Geraldine's mother, Tuffy and Lucy's grandmother, Grandpa's wife, Cherie and Muscles' aunt and Uncle Harry's twin brother. In this movie, she helps with Bill's friends to kill IT/Pennywise. * Geraldine Mouse - A female brown mouse with a sky-blue dress, darker blue shoes and short black hair, who is Tuffy's mother and love-interest, Lucy's stepmother, Jerry and Cherie's sister, Mrs. Mouse's daughter, Muscles and Uncle Harry's niece, Toodles' friend. In this movie, she with her son Tuffy and his girlfriend Lucy Mouse to kill IT/Pennywise. * Stanley Uris * Rabbi Uris * Bill Denbrough * Eddie Kaspbrak * Ben Hanscom * Beverly Marsh * Richie Tozier * Patrick Hocksetter * Mike Hanlan * Henry Bowers * Belch * The Narrator * Al Marsh * Toodles Galore - A beautiful white cat, who is Tom's white-cat wife and Cherie's friend. * Tin, Pan and Alley - three Siamese evil cats. In this movie, he's serve as with IT/Pennywise the dancing clown. * Droopy Dog - * Spike * Tyke * Butch * Topsy * Lightning * Meathead * Quacker Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Cree Summer as Judy the Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * Tara Strong as Lucy Mouse * Derek Stephen Prince as It/Pennywise * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Jim Cummings as Grandpa Mouse * Tress MacNeille as Mrs. Mouse * Ellen Kennedy as Geraldine Mouse * Grey Griffin as Toodles Galore * Kari Wahlgren as Cherie * Maurice LaMarche as Muscles * Jackson Robert Scott as Georgie * Jack Dylan Grazer as Eddie * Jaeden Lieberher as Bill * Sophia Lillis as Beverly * Finn Wolfhard as Richie * Wyatt Oleff as Stanley * Nicholas Hamilton as Henry * Chosen Jacobs as Mike * Owen Teague as Patrick * Jeremy Ray Taylor as Ben * Jake Sim as Belch * Stephen Bogaert as Al Marsh * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * Joey D'Auria as Butch * E.G. Daily as Topsy * Jeff Bergman as Lightning * Patric Zimmerman as Tyke * Spike Brandt as Spike * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog * Greg Ellis as Tin * Jess Harnell as Pan * Richard McGonagle as Alley Quotes * Bill's father: (angrily and shout at Bill) He's gone, he's dead, he's dead, there's nothing you all nothing. * Tom: Your father's right. * Jerry: He got killed by Pennywise the dancing Clown. * Tuffy: He's right and stop talking about Georgie, he's dead. Trivia * This is a crossover between Tom and Jerry and IT (2017 film). * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild horror, violence, language. * Suggested Running Times: 135 Minutes (NTSC), 129 Minutes (PAL). * Tom and Jerry wears their swim trunks as they did in Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest. * Tom and Jerry wear their swim trunks through the whole movie. * Tom wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Lucy wears a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her light-brown buttocks under her inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Lucy's white inflatable waterproof diaper does the something as Tuffy's does, Lucy also wears it when she wears her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu, Both her bathing suit with tutu and inflatable waterproof diaper both inflatate some air at the same time. * Judy wears a blue bathing suit and see her light-grey buttocks under her blue bathing suit and tail for swimming. * Quacker wears green swim trunks for swimming. * Toodles Galore wears a pink bathing suit and see her white-buttocks for swimming. * Uncle Harry wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Mrs. Mouse wears a pink bathing suit and see her light-brown buttocks for swimming. * Geraldine wears a light-blue bathing suit and see her brown-buttocks for swimming. * Muscles wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Droopy wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Spike wears a yellow swim trunks for swimming. * Tyke wears a orange swim trunks for swimming. * In this movie; Bill and his six loser club gang, Tom and Jerry and their friends are going to kill IT / Pennywise the dancing clown and his Hench-cats named Tin, Pan and Alley in the Well house. Release Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:IT Category:Comedy Category:Crime Category:Thriller Category:Horror Category:Spiritual Category:Drama Category:Crossovers Category:2021 films Category:2021 Category:Warner Bros Category:Finn Wolfhard Category:Jeremy Ray Taylor Category:Jaeden Lieberher Category:Jack Dylan Grazer Category:Cartoon Network